StingYu Week 2015!
by wolfiecaw
Summary: I'm back with another Fairy Tail Week! And this time with one of my favorite ships- StingYu! So hope you enjoy my collection of drabbles for this year's StingYu Week!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes! StingYu Week is BACK! Apparently on a tumblr page dedicated to FT Fandom Days, StingYu Week was no longer planned. But it came back! So happy day one and HAPPY STINGYU WEEK!**

Day 1- Lector

Somehow, it reversed. And by 'it', I mean one of the exceed's of the twin dragon's getting lost.

"Lector! Lector! Where are you?!" Sting yelled. Lector had gotten lost somehow.

"Um, excuse me, but have you seen a reddish cat with a blue vest walking around here?" Yukino asked. Sting would've gotten help from Rogue, but Rogue was on a mission.

"No sign of Lector anywhere. Where could've he gone? Lector isn't the type to get lost… anyways, thanks for helping Yukino." Sting said, and he ended the sentence with a smile.

"N-no problem Sting-sama, I know Rogue isn't here to help you." Yukino said, blushing a bit. Sting's smile was nice. Yukino didn't remember a time he'd smiled like that.

"Y'know, you don't have to say Sting-sama. Really." Sting added as they walked around town looking for Lector.

"Okay, Sting-kun." Yukino said. Sting slightly blushed at change of honorific. Sure, Lector called him that but this is Yukino… He was starting to like 'Sting-sama' better… Being called 'Sting-kun' by Yukino just made him feel weird, a different feeling he'd never really experienced before. But he shrugged it off. After all, the priority was Lector.

"Sting-kun! I saw Lector! That way!" Yukino said, running after the exceed. Sting was startled since his mind was deep in thought, but followed close behind Yukino. He needed to find Lector.

"Lector!" Sting and Yukino called. But no reply. There wasn't an exceed in sight, either.

"I'm sorry Sting-kun. I didn't run fast enough. We'll find Lector though, don't worry." Yukino apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. I wasn't even paying attention- I had my head in the clouds." Sting said. He felt antsy for some reason. The change of honorific was too much. Yukino walked along town. Sting sniffed the air for Lector.

"Have you seen my exceed? He's reddish and his name is Lector." Sting asked around. No one had seen him. Well, except for Team Natsu who was taking a nice walk around town.

"Really? You've seen Lector? Where did he go?" Yukino asked.

"Thataway." Natsu said, pointing to the right.

"Thanks Natsu!" Sting yelled as he ran off into the distance. After a while of running Yukino said

"Sting-kun! I see him! Right there by the docks!"

"Lector is probably trying to get back to the guild by boat. Catch him before he leaves!" Sting said, not wanting to go on a boat.

"Lector! Wait up!" Sting called. But the exceed already boarded a nice ferry and was headed to the other side of the city so he could get back to Sabertooth.

"Noooooo…" Sting cried.

"Excuse me, are there any other boats available?" Yukino asked as Sting was crying behind her.

"Afraid not. You can ride the swan boats." the man in charge of the docks replied. Yukino looked at the tiny pedal boat.

"Okay." she said.

"What? Yuki, do you want me DEAD?" Sting complained. Yukino was surprised at the nickname. So was Sting. He really didn't mean to call her that.

"It's okay Sting-kun. I'll get Libra." Yukino compromised. Sting grumbled but still got on the boat.

"Pedal, Yukino! PEDAL! The stupid swan boat will go slow if you don't pedal! We'll never make it to Lector! He probably held his map upside down because this way is opposite the guild…" Sting complained.

"Alright! I'll try to pedal! It's just that my legs hurt!" Yukino obliged. Soon enough they made it across, and they caught up to lector despite their legs hurting from the swan boat.

"Sting-kun! I was scared and lost my map!" Lector said, crying. it had been a long day.

"Sting-kun, mission accomplished. We found Lector!" Yukino said happily. Sting smiled. _I really love that celestial spirit wizard…_ he thought. Suddenly Sting blushed and shook the thought out of his head.

"Hm? Sting-kun, are you okay?" Yukino asked. Sting couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Yukino. Just simple and quick, leaving Yukino with a red face- as red as Erza's hair.

"Looks like you guys bonded over my search." Lector teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Sting blushed as well. But in his mind, Sting admitted it wasn't a lie.

 **A/N: I absolutely LOVE the StingYu ship. This was no problem to write and it was really fun, too. Oh, and for those of you from my Laxana Week, I'm sorry I didn't do the bonus chapter. And for those of you who have read Bixanna and Laxana Week, thanks for sticking with me. Happy day one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Day 2! didn't think I'd have the time but I did. So enjoy! AND HAPPY STINGYU WEEK!**

Day 2- Cookies

It had been a whole year since Sting had been appointed as master of Sabertooth. So, to commemorate the occasion, Yukino was going to bake cookies. WAS.

"How hard can baking cookies possibly be?!" Yukino yelled. Two hours had passed and she was still making the batter. Well, after many failed attempts, that is.

"What are you doing Yukino? You're a mess." Lector said, stumbling into the guild's kitchen.

"I'm baking cookies for Sting-sama. But don't tell him, it's a surprise." Yukino said to the exceed.

"Okay. See ya." Lector said, walking away.

"Where are those chocolate chips…" Yukino said frantically. Once finding the ingredient she freaked since the bag was empty.

"Lector! Wait!" she called.

"Hm? What's the matter, Yukino?" Sting said, who was walking towards her. Yukino was startled. She needed the ingredients, but she wasn't about to ask Sting.

"Um, uh… I'm b-baking cookies, Sting-sama! Yes! Baking cookies, for uh… Frosch!" Yukino improvised.

"Hm? Okay, I guess. Randomly baking cookies for an exceed… So what do you need?" Sting said, not entirely believing her.

"I ran out of chocolate chips. Can you get some please?" Yukino asked. She was panicking. Sting needed to be out of the guild! It was all supposed to be a surprise. If Sting found out…

"Earthland to Yukino! Where's your mind at, Edolas? You never told me WHERE to get the chocolate chips!" Sting said, waving his hand in Yukino's face. She blinked for a bit and told him there was a great place to get baking stuff across town. Sting sighed, and walked out the door.

"Great. Now what." Yukino sighed. It's not like she could bake without all the ingredients. Maybe she could make a nice smoothie…

"Yukino, I'm baaac- WHAT THE FACE HAPPENED?" Sting yelled seeing the horrifying sight. Yukino was covered in something- Sting couldn't tell- and it was hard to even recognize her.

"I was trying to make a smoothie I guess?" Yukino said, smoothie dripping from her hair.

"Geez, I'll help you." Sting said, snatching a spoon out of Yukino's hand.

"N-no! I have to make this by myself!" Yukino said.

"By the way, I had Cobra come by. I know these are for me. Not for Frosch." Sting said.

"Wha- Sting-sama!" Yukino huffed. Sting smirked and went on to cleaning the kitchen and helping Yukino make cookies (the smoothie, too). And Yukino felt safe with Sting at her side. The blender top didn't explode again, the oven didn't light on fire, and the kitchen was perfectly clean. Soon, the cookies were done. And they smelled nice. _And so does Yukino._ Sting thought.

"Thank you Sting-sama… but it was meant to be for you, not made by you!" Yukino whined.

"Eh. You did most of the work anyway." Sting said. He started popping cookies into his mouth.

"Not that bad. Yukino, try some. They're delicious." Sting commented. Yukino took a right before she was about to eat it, Sting kissed her. The cookie fell. Yukino was blushing madly. After parting Sting said

"Let this mark the occasion of me being Master for a year. Well, and the cookies and smoothie."

"Y-you're welcome, Sting-kun. Happy being-a-master-for-a-year-anniversary." Yukino said. Sting only smiled.

And a week after that, Sting and Yukino started dating.

 **A/N: This took forever. I got massive writer's block at some points. But I wrote this and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks! Happy day two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes! I really wanted to write this! Day 3, here I come. Enjoy! AND HAPPY STINGYU WEEK!**

Day 3- Family

Hikari Eucliffe Agria was the son of Sting and Yukino, and Weisslogia Eucliffe Agria (nicknamed Weiss) was their daughter. Both children were dragonslayers (but they each knew some celestial mage magic as well), and trained every morning with their father.

"Hikari."

"Hikari!"

"WAKE UP, HIKARI!"

Hikari woke up with a start.

"Weiss, must you wake me up like this every morning? I know we start training early in the morning but-" Hikari's complaining was cut off by his sister.

"Would you rather have dad wake you up instead?"

"Fine. I'll be up in a second." Hikari grumbled.

"Good morning!" Sting yelled. "Today I have a special announcement for you two!"

"What is it, dad?" Hikari and Weiss asked. Things were getting interesting.

"Well, Natsu-san has been kind enough to bring his kids here to train with you." Sting said. Hikari and Weiss grinned. They loved hanging out with Nashi and Atlas (short for Atlas Flame, but not the dragon). And when it came to fights, Hikari and Weiss were determined to surpass them.

"Hey Sting! Guess who's here to play *er* I mean train!" Natsu said, walking up to Sabertooth with Lucy walking behind him. Natsu got really confused with play and training. Because the kids are only ten (However, Nashi and Atlas are eleven). They all exchanged their quick 'hellos'. Except the children. They went straight to training.

"Let's see who can damage the target the most with their roar!" Nashi challenged.

"Teams. At the same time as your partner." Atlas added. He… is more of the shy type.

"Alright! Hikari! White Dragon's…" Weiss started.

"ROAR!" Hikari yelled. A shot of light aimed at the target- a dummy with Future Rogue's face on it. At the end of the magic, the dummy was in particularly bad shape.

"Better than last time, But you're not the only one who's been training!" Atlas said. "Fire Dragon's…"

"ROAR!" Nashi finished and not only was the dummy disintegrated but some patches of grass surrounding the dummy were no more. Hikari and Weiss's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Well, Lucy, I see Natsu has been doing his job of training the kids." Yukino said, impressed.

"Tell me about it. Natsu makes them wake up at 6:00 AM! And they don't rest until 11:00 at night! I don't like it but… at least it's working…" Lucy said sighing.

"Sting's too much of a softie to do that." Yukino said.

"WHAT?" Sting yelled. Lucy chuckled.

"White Dragon's Fist!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"White Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The training was intense.

"They grow up so fast…" Yukino sighed. Lucy nodded.

"We challenge you to a fight!" Atlas said.

"Don't get hurt out there!" Lucy called. "I never thought I'd see the day Atlas picked a fight."

The battle raged right from the beginning, with a quick alteration of white and red zooming all over the training field of Sabertooth. Soon enough, there was a bit more white than red. Nashi and Atlas were losing energy.

"That's good! Keep going! See, Natsu-san, my kids are strong too! Yukino! Aren't you proud?" Sting commented. Yukino nodded to Sting, but Natsu stared blankly with a smug grin on his face.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Hikari and Weiss roared. It was their strongest move at the time. Dust covered the field. No one could see. Sting was so happy, hugging Yukino, yelling that they won. No flames were seen. Natsu whispered something.

"Crimson Lotus…" Nashi said very quietly on the training field.

"EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Atlas and Nashi yelled. What seemed like a battle that finished really wasn't. Flames burst into the sky, dashing all over. The flames were so fast and unexpected that Hikari and Weiss couldn't dodge and…

blood spilled to the floor.

"HIKARI! WEISS!" Sting and Yukino yelled in panic, rushing over to their children.

"We're really, really sorry." Natsu and Lucy apologized, and so did Nashi and Atlas. They quickly left Sabertooth, leaving the family of four huddled up on the training field.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sting asked frantically as Yukino wiped away blood. There was a cut on the side of the children's eyes, crossing their eyebrows, almost identical to their father's scar. Except on the opposite side.

"I-It's okay.. *sniff* we just need to be stronger next time… We need to learn *sniff* White Drive." Weiss said, crying over an apparent lack of power. Hikari was sobbing but still was able to nod his head to his sister's words.

"No, it's okay. The time will come when you will beat them. But that shouldn't be the priority." Yukino said.

"Yeah, I still haven't beat Natsu. Before you were born, there was the Grand Magic Games and Uncle Rogue and I got beat up badly! So don't worry, okay?" Sting said.

"Okay…" the siblings said. And the family sat their for a while, with the comfort of having each other around.

 **A/N: This was surprisingly long. I go overboard with StingYu because I love this ship so much! Anyways I hope you liked it. Happy day 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Total writer's block, today's prompt is so vague! I hope you guys enjoy anyways. HAPPY STINGYU WEEK!**

Day 4- Light/Stars

It was an ordinary night at Sabertooth. Most of the guild members left, leaving only a few who were chatting. Things were winding down (unlike some other guild we know…) when Sting said

"Hey, Yukino, I have something to show you." The celestial spirit mage turned her head to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Come outside." Sting said, getting up from his seat and taking Yukino's hand. Yukino was startled at the sudden shuffle but still went along with it. Outside of Sabertooth, the sky was bright. It was almost a full moon, and light emitted from it. And there were so many stars in the sky. More than anyone who lived in a bustling city would see. Yukino's eyes gazed up at the sky. That night sky was a truly beautiful sight.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" Sting said, smiling.

"Yeah… Look up their, and you'll see the constellations. That's Libra!" Yukino replied. She and Sting talked for a while, enjoying the breeze and the illuminated starry sky. The two were just simply relaxing.

"Yukino, wanna see something cool?" Sting said.

"Sure, I guess." Yukino replied. Suddenly there was a flicker of light. Using his dragon slayer magic, light covered his hand and glowed. Usually it would be White Dragon's Claw, but Sting was not in a fight- he just wanted to show off.

"Cool." Yukino said. She'd seen it in battle, just never alone like this on Sting's hand. But she wasn't that interested. Sting felt a pang in his chest. He needed to come up with something cool. Like the stars in the light but dark sky.

"Um… well how about this?" Sting said. He was no make-magic wizard, but he had his ways. A star made of light appeared on his hand. Now this stunned Yukino.

"A-amazing! How did you do that, Sting-sama?" she asked in awe.

"I have my ways. Rufus may or may not have taught me a tiny bit of make-magic…" Sting replied, a confident smile on his face. He had Yukino in the mood. Above them, the stars glistened brightly. A breeze flew by.

"Earthland to Sting-sama!" Yukino said. _Now or never…_ Sting thought, snapping back into action. There must be some way to be as amazing as the bright stars.

"Well, um, Yukino, I was wondering if… I was wondering if you might wanna go out with me sometime? You are pretty powerful and I like the cool magic you use and you look kinda pretty and I like you and you're my star so date me please?" Sting word-barfed everything in his mind. Yukino was blushing and surprised at the same time.

"Umm, I-I… Well, Sting, I like you too and I'd like to say you light my darkness I'm usually unlucky wherever I go but I feel like you light the way and so sure." Yukino said. Sting suddenly pulled Yukino in for a kiss. It was sweet. It was short. And it marked the day Sting and Yukino started dating. And wherever the went, whatever happened, as long as they were together they were fine. Because they both knew one thing. An that is that Sting is Yukino's light, and Yukino is Sting's star.

 **A/N: Shorter than normal, but this I think is my record of how far I can write when I don't understand a prompt. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! More MAGNOLIA GHOUL maybe. Happy day 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's day 5, and StingYu Week is a little over half way from finish T_T but we should enjoy the days we have left! StingYu is a great ship! So, HAPPY STINGYU WEEK!**

Day 5- Gratitude

Yukino had saved Sting on their latest mission together. Hard to imagine, but it happened. So, as a sign of gratitude, Sting tried to think of a way to say thank you without being so formal. Sting needed it to mean something, since it was such a daring rescue- he would've died had Yukino not saved him. But days passed, and Sting couldn't think of a thing. He searched around town to see if he could find a silver key (but a powerful one) for Yukino, but nothing. Sting went to jewelry shops to see if he could find a necklace or bracelet or earrings or something but nothing matched her style. Sting sighed as he walked into the guild. No luck anywhere- he'd been searching for a while now, and the mission was becoming an irrelevant subject. So Sting decided to ask Rogue for help. Rogue was dating Kagura, afterall. He walked over to the other dragon slayer.

"Hey, Rogue. I needa ask you something." Sting said.

"Hmm? Sure." Rogue replied. They took a seat, and Sting began to speak in a whisper.

"Rogue, I wanna say thank you to Yukino except in a cooler way. And since she's a girl and you're dating a girl I was wondering if you could help me out." Rogue grinned at Sting's situation.

"You should've talked to me sooner. I know how to fix the situation. Just follow me." Rogue whispered darkly. Sting obliged and the two got up and walked outside of Sabertooth. They reached the backside of the guild, and Rogue began to kick up some dirt. There was a door on the ground.

"Rogue, what th-" Sting asked before being silenced by Rogue.

"It's a secret. But this is the guild's lost and found." Rogue explained.

"Why keep it down here?!" Sting said.

"Because- everything here is on sale. You buy it, you can return it or keep it for yourself. But if it's rightfully yours, it's free." Rogue explained even more. Sting sighed, wondering how his friend somehow ran this place. He suddenly remembered why they were down there.

"Oh yeah, and what's gonna help me with Yukino? I don't see anything." Sting said.

"Oh! I have just the thing." Rogue said. He started searching around the lost and found.

"Found it!" Rogue said triumphantly. In his hands was a book. Rogue handed it to Sting.

"And how is a stupid old book going to help me brainstorm a way to say thanks to Yukino?" Sting asked.

"It's not just any book, Sting. It's Yukino's diary." Rogue said. Sting was stunned. Looking at the book in his hands, Sting couldn't decide whether to read it or not. It was something personal to Yukino, but it could give him some answers. Sting couldn't resist, so he opened up the book. He flipped through it, and Yukino wrote mostly about her missions and celestial spirits. So far, no luck. But then Sting's eyes came to a halt. A certain page caught his attention. It read

 _I haven't told anyone (not even Kagura even though my life is apparently hers) but I have a crush on Sabertooth's master- Sting Eucliffe. I like the way he fights in battle, his magic, his looks, his personality- just about everything. He's just so perfect for me- light and stars? What pair could be better? Although I'm not sure he likes me back… I hope he does. For now we're 'just friends' and whatever. I admire him. And I love him. Sometimes-_

Sting skimmed a certain part, a massive blush on his face. The journal entry ended with 'I love Sting Eucliffe' and left Sting with a face as red as Erza's hair.

"What's taking you so long to just make up your mind? If you buy it and give it back to her it'll show your gratitude for 'taking the time to look'." Rogue said. Sting blinked at this remark. Rogue had only been suggesting to buy it and return it to Yukino? He'd read it for nothing!

"Rogue you jerk why didn't you tell me you were implying I give it back to Yukino? I thought you were telling me to read the book! Now I know things I shouldn't have known!" Sting yelled.

"You read it?" Rogue asked. Sting nodded. He handed over Rogue some money and stormed out of the lost and found. Rogue just stared blankly.

Sting sat down on a table in Sabertooth. He was waiting for Yukino. _Any day now, she'll be walking through the door coming back from her mission._ Sting sighed. He hoped his plan to show gratitude would work. But for now, he was stuck sitting on a table sipping some water.

"Bored much?" Rogue asked, plopping down on a chair next to him. Sting nodded. Suddenly the doors flew open and Yukino walked into the guild along with Minerva.

"Yukino!" Sting called. Yukino walked over to him.

"What's up, Sting-sama?" Yukino asked. _Okay, this is it. I'm just gonna show my gratitude, that's all._ Sting thought.

"Weeeeeeeell, would you mind coming outside?" Sting said, voice cracking a bit. Yukino smiled and walked outside. It was a bit chilly. Sting reached into his bag, and pulled out Yukino's diary. Yukino gasped.

"Where was it?" She asked.

"Well, I spent time looking for it to show my thanks and gratitude for the time you saved me. Apparently, there's a lost and found in Sabertooth." Sting explained, a small blush on his face.

"Thanks. And no problem, i-it was nothing…" Yukino replied. Sting smiled. But he wasn't done yet. Sting walked up to Yukino and gave her a small kiss. Yukino was bright red.

"Y'know, I love you too." Sting said.

 **A/N: Wheeeeeeee. This took so long to write and it's pretty late because I was busy for most of the day. At least today's drabble is longer than yesterday's. Well, hope you enjoyed and happy day 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Tomorrow is the last day of StingYu Week. So make sure to enjoy these last days! HAPPY STINGYU WEEK!**

Day 6- Training

Yukino needed to brush up on her skills, so Sting agreed to train with her for a whole month. Except this wasn't regular training. They were out in the woods, mountains, beaches (that weren't crowded), anywhere, really. It's not like Sting went easy on Yukino. Well, maybe a little bit. They were on a mountain as of now and Yukino was so sure she was going to pass out.

"Sting, can we just take a break?" Yukino pleaded, panting.

"If you want to win your life back, then you can't stop training!" Sting yelled. One important thing- Kagura was starting to get serious about the whole life thing with Yukino, and she'd gotten a hell a lot stronger in the year after Tartaros. So, as a deal, Kagura told Yukino if she could beat her (unlike in the Grand Magic Games) her ownership of life would be returned. Sting didn't understand any of it, but Yukino needed her life back, so yeah.

"Dodge, Yukino! Your agility is terrible! You'll never win against Kagura like this!" Sting yelled. Sting used White Dragon's Claw over and over again and of all 673 strikes Yukino only dodged six times. Yukino kept running around the rocky terrain, summoning celestial spirit after celestial spirit. But not once did she give up.

"Yukino, you're getting better! Keep it up!" Sting called, complementing Yukino's progress.

"Sting-sama can I please rest now." Yukino begged. Sting shook his head. The training battle was long from over. At least, that's what Sting thought. One last hit was enough. Yukino fell to the floor, fainted out of exhaustion and maybe impact of White Dragon's Claw and most definitely because of summoning too much. Sting knew this was bound to happen, but he was proud of her for making it this far. Sting carried her to camp (which was really just a cleared area of rocky mountain with no beds or sleeping bags or sheets or nothing). Putting her down, he started making dinner since it was getting quite late and Sting was hungry (and no doubt Yukino was too). Sting looked at Yukino, almost not paying attention to the fire he was making to cook some fish they caught earlier that day. He blushed a bit, realizing how pretty Yukino looked just sleeping their. _One kiss wouldn't hurt…_ Sting thought. _AGH! What am I THINKING?!_ Sting tried to smack the idea out of his head. But curiosity killed the cat, and Sting walked over, kneeled down, a gave Yukino a small kiss. Sting then woke her up so they could eat.

"... And the winner is Kagura Mikazuchi!" Yukino had failed. Now there was nothing left to do. Sting ran up to her.

"It's okay, right? Kagura's a nice person not really because she bugs me at meetings of guild masters and Mermaid Heel's master just so happened to send her a representative and it's not like you did terrible! Compared to last time you two fought, you were much better!" Sting tried to make Yukino happy but it wasn't working. Kagura glared at the two and said

"Well, Yukino, I'm nice so your life now belongs to-" Yukino's eyes gleamed. She was free.

"To me?" Yukino said excitedly.

"No, let me finish my sentence! Your life belongs to Sting Eucliffe now!" Kagura said. Sting's face was red as Erza's hair. An unexpected turn.

"Um, well, how about we train your magic? So you can get better at fighting?" Sting said to Yukino. A still shocked Yukino nodded. They walked off into the woods, where even more training began. And not just magic training… because Sting definitely had some feelings for Yukino now.

 **A/N: This took so long. Longer than yesterday. Everything kept getting in the way, and I decided to binge watch Yamada-kun To Nananin No Majo (Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches) because it's a great show. Anyways, happy day six.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The bittersweet end. Today is the last day of StingYu Week, my beloved ship. But I hope you enjoy this one. And even though it's almost over, HAPPY STINGYU WEEK!**

Day 7- Work Hours

Sting Eucliffe was honored to have title of Sabertooth's master, but it wasn't all fun and games. There were meetings, and complaints, and notices, and so many other papers that Sting just wanted to use White Dragon's Roar and destroy them all. And this left no time to hang out with Lector or Rogue. Nor Yukino, but he was kind of glad about this because Sting was starting to feel weird when Yukino was close to him. It made his heart hurt. Bad. But still, he missed seeing Rogue and going on a mission or two.

"Hmm… Okay, so Orga screwed up a bit on the "I'm being bullied" mission, Rufus forgot to pay a store when buying new hats though I don't know how he could forget to pay, especially since his magic is _memory_ make and Minerva did too much damage while tracking bandits down. Ugh. Better talk to them after I get through all these papers." Sting sighed while going through the seemingly endless pile of papers. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Sting-sama, may I please come in?" Yukino said. Sting blushed as he frantically neatened up his desk.

"Uh, um, sure! C-come right in!" Sting stuttered. Yukino had a plate in her hands.

"I made you some sandwiches for lunch. Lector helped." she said, placing the plate by his papers. Sting tried to be as serious as possible and thanked Yukino. She walked out the door as Sting began to munch on his sandwiches.

Later…

There was a knocking on Sting's door. It was Yukino. Sting's heart panged once more, and he just finished reading a rant letter against Sabertooth, and Sting wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"Sting-sama?" Yukino said.

"Yuki, I'm really not in the mood for talking. I'm _working_." Sting said bitterly. But the two couldn't help but blush since Sting had accidentally nicknamed her Yuki. Sting heard footsteps moving away, but before she left he said

"Yukino, come in. i don't care. I'm just stressed and pissed." The door creaked open. Yukino peeked into the room before completely entering, and sat right on his desk.

"Yukino…" Sting grumbled. "I need the papers."

"Nope." she replied. This made Sting's heart pound.

"Yukino, get off the-" Sting attempted to order but was cut off by Yukino kissing him. Sting was blushing madly.

"You've locked yourself in this room for the past few days, and I've gotten worried. Today, you didn't come out since the morning!" Yukino said. "And I couldn't help but think you were stressed, which you are, and I like you, so I thought…" Yukino explained. Sting kissed her this time. And he smiled.

"Sorry. I just get a bit busy, with these constant papers. My work hours are long. And if you want to go out sometime… I mean, I just realized it but I like you too." Sting apologized. Yukino smiled.

"Sure, how about tomorrow? I mean, unless it's work hours." Yukino agreed.

"It's never work hours, if I'm with you. To Tartaros with the council! I'm sick of it- just like the old man Makarov is." Sting said, before giving Yukino a third kiss. His heart no longer panged. It beat at a steady pace- he was happy with Yukino and without any work hours.

 **A/N: Short and sweet. Thank you for sticking with me through this week in December. I hope you enjoyed this week. Happy day seven.**


End file.
